


Aftermath

by splatteredwingsofink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Self Hurt, Implied Torture, Implied abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splatteredwingsofink/pseuds/splatteredwingsofink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all is done, Dean finds out during the hunt for the word of God and Kevin that Crowley had been tormenting Garth and the other hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to me. Inspired by tonights episode (warning: this is AU and is just my brain going to work and coming up with something that would obviously never happen. This does not draw directly from tonights episode.)

Garth rarely looked at him these days, opting to keep to himself, gaunt form hiding in over large sweaters, hollowed cheeks and haunted eyes helping to portray a person Dean hardly recognized; bandage wrapped wrists hit it home. This wasn’t the Garth he knew, this was a broken shell, a man who used to love hugging now reduced to a shaking mess of god knew what.

There was no clear path that Dean could see as to why Garth had deteriorated, evidently content on slowly wasting away to nothing. Dean studied boney fingers wrapped secure around a cup of steaming coffee gone cold, it was still full, Garth hadn’t even taken a sip.

“What happened?” Dean asked, breaking the ice once and for all.

“Life, I guess,” came the softest of replies, two tired blue eyes drew up to fully look at Dean. “Life without you and Sam.”

It took a minute for Garth’s words to sink in. _Life without you and Sam._ Dean took a swig of his beer. “You’re talking about the whole race to shut the gates of Hell, right? Sure we were gone for what, six months tracking down leads to Kevin Tran and the word of God..”

Garth shook his head, a tired sigh escaping his lips.

“You make it sound so important.”

“It was.” Dean said, shocked that Garth would ever assume it wasn’t.

“More important than the rest of us?” Garth questioned, his eyes dropping to the cold coffee. “You _left us_ , and the we fell to ruins under His control.”

Dean scowled. “Who?”

“The demon, Crowley and his lackeys,” Garth’s voice wavered as he said it. “He tracked you through us, me, and shit, Dean I called so many times, so many-” Garth brought his hands to his face, finally abandoning the coffee and buried his face in his palms, choking back a sob as he did so. 

“I don’t understand, Garth, what are you talking about?”

“-you never answered Dean and he tortured-” Garth broke off again and Dean was thankful they weren’t in public drawing attention to themselves. Garth took a handful of shuddering gasping breathes before he finally calmed enough to continue. 

“Dean he threatened to do things to the group but like I said,” he bitterly smiled and pretended to pull a cap down over his head, “I’m the new Bobby, I-I was singled out.” 

Dean had heard enough, he put his beer on the table and stepped before Garth, crouching down so they were face to face. Carefully he took both Garth’s hands in his own. 

“Crowley did this to you?” he asked, pressing the sleeves of Garth’s sweater up, fully revealing the bandages wound around his wrists. 

Garth looked away, shame echoing within his eyes, fresh tears cascaded down his cheeks. “I did that,” he admitted and Dean only nodded, replacing the sleeves. His hands trailed back to Garth’s, squeezing them gently, assuringly.

“I want to help you,” Dean murmured, although he hadn’t gotten the full story out of Garth he understood enough.

Crowley had fucked with Garth’s mind, rewired it even, possibly through torture. God, he felt like an idiot, sure he had gotten those phone calls, he had ignored them, they always came at an inopportune moment and with all the recent activity there was just no time to phone back.

He regretted it now. Sighing sadly he reached up and wrapped his arms around Garth’s back, pulling him close, pinning the others arms between their bodies. 

“I know we’re far from dealing with whatever that bastard put you through but I sincerely think you need one of these,” Dean said referring to the hug. He felt Garth tremble against him and heard a pained sob escape the other. 

“Dean,” Garth uttered pressing his wet face to Dean’s neck, “I need a lot more than one.”


End file.
